I like you, a lot
by arabella9876
Summary: Just a short story of how I want the kiss conversation to happen. Had to write one since the real writers aren't! First fan-fic so any feedback would be great! :) Second chapter because it wouldn't leave me alone! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

It was always the same. Everyday was the same. To be frank, she was getting sick of it. He would arrive; there would be a look. They would sit doing paperwork; there would be a look. He would leave, an even longer look. She just wasn't sure what to make of it. Was he trying to tell her something? Sometimes she could swear he was trying to tell her something. What it was, well, she had absolutely no idea. _Ok, that was a lie_. She had some idea. A very good idea if the truth were told. But yet everyday was the same.

Some days they would really go all out; they may even touch. Nothing inappropriate of course! _Unfortunately._ Just a simple brush of the hands here or a touch of the shoulders there. Nothing over the top. But every single time she felt it. The electricity that accompanied what was slowly becoming the highlight of her days. Those little touches that meant the world to her. To be honest, the fact that her day revolved around the possibility of ever so slightly touching him was sad. She knew it, she did, yet everyday she hoped beyond anything that it would happen again.

He on the other hand, well, he had no idea what to make of things. No matter how many times he watched her throughout the day, she gave no sign that anything had changed. She would catch his eye, from time to time throughout the day, and yet they would just sit there looking at each other. And he would do that all day if he could. She could be hypnotizing, drawing him in with the little bites of her lip whilst reading, tucking the hair behind her ear unconsciously. It was cute, beyond cute, and he was totally enthralled by it all.

But it had to stop. Every time they looked at each other his heart would pound out of his chest. One day it was going to burst right on through. And don't even get him started on the touches. Every one was like a burn mark on his skin. He would feel it for hours where their fingers had touched when handing each other lunch, or that one time she had lightly tapped his thigh to get his attention. There was even one glorious day when she had placed her hand on the lower part of his back and whispered in his ear. Yeah, that almost killed him. I mean, drop onto the pavement, heart attack dying. And yet it was possibly the best day of his life.

Well almost. Kissing Kensi Blye was number one on that list. That was one touch that never went away. He thought about it constantly, reliving those 5 seconds like they were a dream. The most amazing dream to be sure, but the fact that it was never mentioned made it feel like just that, a dream. Not talking about it drove him nuts. He could swear that she wanted to talk about it, or at least knew that he wanted to, but she never said a word. Not one. Well, neither did he. But he made the first move. The ball was in her court. It was her turn to serve, or hit, swing, bat, whatever the sports analogy was, it was her turn to make the move. And yet like always, here they sat in silence, ignoring the elephant in the room. Well, the elephant in the car, as the case seemed to be. And finally he had had enough.

"Hey Kens?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…." _Smooth_, he thought to himself. What the hell am I suppose to say?

Tilting to face him she repeated, "Yeah Deeks?"

"Um…I was just…well…you see I was thinking…but I was…um" he stumbled. She was right, great communication skills! Yet he just sat there, looking at her, trying to convey everything through his eyes. They were trying to say volumes, if only they could talk!

Yet Kensi just sat there, eyebrows raised and tilting her head, waiting for whatever genius comment was next to come. "Cat got your tongue?"

Taking a deep breath he decided to just go for it. Worst comes to worse she pushes him out of the car and drives of without him. He was pretty sure he had cash for a cab. However that wasn't the point, and logically he knew that there was more on the line that simply falling onto his butt in the middle of the road. "We need to talk."

"You do realize that doing that would require you actually speaking, and not simply stumbling over words, right?" She was trying to lighten the mood. When had it actually become darker? He had no idea, but this was her go to tactic.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I think it is pretty obvious that there has been something on my mind lately, and I thought you would have said something, but you haven't, but then neither have I, and well I just…well I think we just need to get everything out in the open and go from there. I mean, only if that's ok, I mean I don't really know where you stand or anything, it's just" He was rambling, and doing a terrible job at this. She was looking at him like he had two heads, and if the situation weren't so nerve-racking, he would have found her face endearing. As it were, his heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, and he couldn't be sure, but he was pretty sure this was the beginning of that heart attack.

So instead of talking he did what he did best, communication using not a single word. Leaning forward he reached up to her neck and lightly pulled her forward. She came without resistance. Whether this was due to shock or willingness, he couldn't be sure, but he went with it. In one swift move he captured her lips with his and hung on for dear life. The burning began straight away, running though his entire body. If this was a heart attack, he would gladly have one every minute of every day.

He slowly moved his hand from her neck, through her hair, and then softly along her ear. God, every part of her was perfect. Seriously perfect. He was so caught up in everything; the need to breathe was very much forgotten. However, his brain soon caught up, and he slowly pulled away from her lips. But his hand remained on the corner of her jaw, just sitting there, not wanting to let her go completely.

She looked up at him absolutely stunned. That was not the conversation she was expecting. Not by a long shot. Words seemed to escape her for a moment, with butterflies beating in her stomach, and her head completely off with the fairies. _Best stake out EVER_! Yet, those were not the words to come out of her mouth, nothing did. Thankfully he recovered sooner than she did.

"So yeah, I just wanted to say that…basically."

She laughed. What else was she meant to say to that? By the look of his face, it wasn't the wrong thing to do either.

"Look, Kens, I like you, a lot. You know that. You have to. I don't normally walk up to girls randomly on cliffs and kiss them. I don't normally sit on girl's couches watching marathons of Top Model. And I definitely don't normally have this much trouble talking to girls. But you're not normal. You are extraordinary. And I don't want to screw everything up, but I seriously cant keep doing this. Watching you all day wondering if you feel the same way, basically having a heart attack every time we slightly touch, and watching you go home, alone, when I do the same thing, I nearly kills me. And I know there is a lot on the line. I do, but I've got to a point where not saying anything seems to be worse than saying something. And I think I'm rambling again, so if you would like to say something, please, feel free to jump right on in." He concluded, with the most heart-warming smile she had ever seen that made her knees literally go weak. Thank god she was sitting.

Looking into those eyes, she had no idea what to say. She was terrible with words; it was why she hadn't said anything to begin with. It always worked out the same, she said something, and the person went sprinting in the opposite direction. And she didn't want that with Deeks. He was right, everything he said was right. There was so much on the line, but not saying anything was getting to be too much. Yet her words wouldn't come. She couldn't compete with what she had just said. So she took a leaf out of his book. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him back in for a kiss. She held of for dear life because she was floating. Her whole body was floating from the sensation, and she knew she would never come down. Kissing him truly was the best thing she could do, and she knew she could never get enough of it.

Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. They were smiling, they had to be, because one look into them and she felt like she had just given a kid the best present of their life. And maybe she had. But looking at him, she realized he needed words to, so she simply said the words that she knew would make him stay.

"I like you too. A lot"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so thank you for the reviews. Seriously, they were too kind! I decided to write one more chapter for this story. It just wouldn't leave me alone. I actually dreamt about it! Who knew I would enjoy writing this as much as I did? Hopefully you like it as well. Please let me know **

There were no huge declarations on love, sure, but he could deal with that. Kensi had admitted to liking him, a lot! It was definitely the best stake out in the history of, well, ever. There was no denying that. But life went on, and so did there job. Chasing suspects, throwing around theories, and of course paperwork, lots of paperwork, all followed the best car ride of his life. He couldn't take his eyes off her. At least now he didn't feel like a freak watching her all the time. He also had the feeling that Kensi didn't mind the attention.

On the drive back to OSP she had a slight smirk on her face and was radiating happiness. Sitting at her desk she would chew on the end of her nail with the biggest smile on her face. He was sure Callan and Sam were also watching her, wondering what type of drugs she was on. Himself, well, knowing that he was the source of this happiness made him feel ten-feet-tall. If he could make her this happy everyday, he would consider his life work complete. He had never seen her like this, and all he had done was tell her that he liked her. He hadn't even asked her out to dinner. But he would definitely get to that, for sure.

Well, he told himself that, but instead he found himself going home alone yet again. He had finished his paperwork before her. How that was possible, he had no idea. His mind hadn't left her since the morning, and he was pretty sure all he had written on the paperwork was, MD hearts KB. Hetty would no approve. And yet he was still walking out of work before her. He had to feed Monty, and by the look of the files on her desk, she was going to be there a while.

So he left, with no word about what had happened earlier. She had looked up when he was walking out, her face falling sad to see him go. That broke his heart to no end. However, when out of view of Callan and Sam, he had simply spun around to face her, put is hand to his ear in the shape of a phone, and mouthed 'call me'. That made her smile again, and he left quite the happy chappy.

So he now sat on his couch, staring at the phone. He felt like a 15-year-old girl waiting for her crush to call. It was sad, verging on pathetic, but he really didn't care. He just sat there entranced by the screen. And when it finally rang, well he nearly dropped it. _Great, break your phone now that you've sat here watching it for the past 2 hours_. It was her; and his heart started to race.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Silence.

_Well that was successful_. He laughed a little, and he could hear her do the same thing from the other end. The tension was immediately broken.

"You finished work?" He thought he might as well go first. It had been working well for him today why not continue?

"Yeah, I'm just leaving now. Paperwork, you know…" She trailed off, and he could hear her mind working in overdrive, trying to say the right thing. He decided to just do it for her.

"Look, um, if your not busy, or too tired, wanna come over? Have dinner? I would, you know, really like to finish our conversation from before" Now he sounded like a 15-year-old.

But it seemed to work. "Sure, I'd like that. I'll come straight over."

He smiled like come kind of idiot, and ended the call. God, she made him so nervous. He had no idea what to do. He had to fill the time, sitting here was driving him crazy. Get changed? He should change his clothes, right? Or was that trying too hard. Candles were out of the question. He would leave those for then they were actually having a date. His house was already clean, so that left aimlessly pacing, backwards and forward, waiting for the doorbell. He was actually going to be sick if she didn't arrive soon.

As if on cue, and about 15 minutes after their phone call, there was a tentative knock on the door. He sprinted to open it, tripping on Monty in the process. He stopped at the door and looked down at the lazy dog. He just simply lay there, looking at him like he was completely insane. God he needed to calm down. So taking a calming breath he answered the door.

"Hey, again" he smiled. No matter what he tried he couldn't stop. The intense heart beating, the butterflies, and what he could only imagine to be a creepy smile, would not go away.

"Hey, again!" She laughed. He could tell she was nervous. She looked down and started playing with her fingers.

He followed her line of sight, watching her fingers move in strange directions. He decided that humour was the best course of action.

"What, no dinner? Chinese? Tacos?" He said with a smile. He just couldn't wipe it off his face if he tried.

"Nope, sorry, just me. I can run and get you something if that's not enough?" She looked up to meet his eyes.

She looked to be serious. He couldn't believe it. Suddenly, he had no fear. He had to show her, no words would do. So he reached out, grabbing her by the waist, and dragging her over the threshold of his apartment. One hand went to her neck, the other stayed on her hip. And he kissed her senseless. Holding her tight he moved his hand around to her lower back, pulling her as close as possible. He just hung on for dear life. Her hands came up and rested on his shoulders, and he was wishing that oxygen wasn't needed to survive. He was pretty sure the neighbours were getting quite a show, but he honestly couldn't care. She was intoxicating, and he was definitely getting drunk. He was hooked. Slowly, the hand on her neck made its way soothingly along her arm. He pulled away from the kiss just as their fingers were entwining. Resting his forehead against hers he took a couple of calming breaths.

"Trust me you will always be enough. More than enough!" he sighed.

She smiled, squeezing his hand at the same time. That was all the invitation she needed, apparently. Silently she led them further into his apartment, closing the door behind them. Slowly they sat on the couch. Her in the middle with him right next to her. His arm automatically made its way around her shoulders, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I may also need that Chinese food" she said, looking up at him with a loving, yet cheeky smile.

He laughed. He would get her food. He would get her anything really. As long as she was there with him, he would give her the world.


End file.
